In order to gain information related to the function, performance, etc. of one or more devices (e.g., computing devices, network devices, storage devices, etc.) or portions thereof, it is often helpful to associate events (e.g., execution of software instructions, passage of data between layers of a computing device, passing of data between nodes of an interconnected system, etc.) as related. For example, if a computer program fails in some way, it is often helpful to know the instruction executed at the time of failure, as well as instructions executed before and/or after that time of failure. As another example, in a scenario where one or more nodes (e.g., computing devices) are interconnected, understanding the relationship between events on different nodes may provide insight when analyzing the performance between nodes and/or debugging. Attempting to gain such information may occur via an attempt to use data to correlate events. For example, one way to correlate events is to examine the time at which the events occur and attempt to relate events based on the time at which they occurred. However, analysis based on time or other data may lead to false correlation rather than a causal relationship between events.